Misery Business
by xxPaperHeartsBleedxx
Summary: She was the new diva, with everything to prove. Especially since everyone was comparing her to a certain redhead who was now associated with Edge. It all got complicated when she started to fall for Matt Hardy and he started falling for her too.


**Attention, Attention**

Sitting in the back of the cab on its way to the arena, Allie Jacobs couldn't keep her mind from racing. She'd been working on a developmental deal with the WWE in Deep South Wrestling for a nearly six months, when she gotten a call almost a week ago saying they were ready for her on RAW. After a couple plane rides and going over her new contract with a lawyer everything was signed and she was now officially a RAW Diva. Even though all this had happened she still, however, had no idea what angle she was working, whether she was going to be face or heel, or even what wrestlers she'd be working with closely.

Letting out a sigh as the cab finally pulled to a stop at the entrance of the arena, she waited as the driver pulled her bags from the trunk. As soon as he was done she handed him a wad of cash, telling him to keep whatever was left over. Tugging down the hem of her 'fuCKYou' boy beater that had risen up while she was in the cab, she slung her large duffle and messenger bag over one shoulder and pulling her large, trunk-like suitcase behind her, she entered the building. She had barely made it ten feet into the backstage area when she was met by what she was guessing to be a stage hand, due to the black t-shirt with the WWE logo on the front.

"Allie Jacobs?" The dark headed man asked somewhat sheepishly. All she did was smile warmly and nod quickly. "Great! I'm Jake. We need you ring side. Now."

"Huh?" She blinked. She wasn't sure what she expected when she first arrived, maybe a tour of the building or an introduction to the wrestlers, but being rushed off to the ring right away was definitely not it.

"Well they're running over the storyline your entering in the ring right now so they kinda need you. Don't worry about changing or anything though. You're not wrestling so what you're wearing is fine." Jake said taking her suitcase from her and leading her down a maze of completely white hallways. It wasn't long before she was walking down the ramp, wondering how they hell they hadn't managed to get lost on their way, following Jake. Allie was so absorbed in taking in her surroundings that she took no notice of the three people exiting the ring to greet her, one quite a bit further ahead than the other two. She was still busy checking everything out when she heard a deep voice with a southern drawl to it say,

"Nice shirt." Turning her head to look at the person in front of her, her eyes widened slightly when she realized she was face to face with someone she'd idolized for years. That someone was none other than Matt Hardy. Regaining her composure quickly, and resisting the urge to jump up and down like an over excited three year old getting a new toy, she looked down at her shirt then back up, and grinned,

"Thanks. Can't say the guys who blur and bleep things out on TV would agree with ya." Then holding out her free hand, she added, "I'm Allie."

"Matt, but I'm gonna assume you knew this already."

"That I did. I don't know, however, what angle I'm working."

"It's revolving around Matt's obsession with _my_ girlfriend. If you haven't noticed you look a lot like her." Adam Copeland, better known as Edge, said walking up to the two with an arm slung around Amy Dumas', or Lita's, waist. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes she watched as Matt's hands quickly tightened into fists. She knew she couldn't deny that she resembled the rebellious diva quite a bit, but there were still differences that made them look really different at the same time. The most noticeable were that Allie's hair was still a vibrant natural red color with random espresso colored streaks running through it and her wide, watery, ocean colored eyes. She was also lacking the sleeve tattoo on her right shoulder.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it was rude to interrupt others? Obviously not so I'll inform you, it is. And for the record? Yeah, I know I look like her. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to notice that." She replied sarcastically. She couldn't place it yet, but something about the blonde Canadian rubbed her the wrong way. It didn't take Matt very long to let out a short laugh before trying to hide it with a cough. Adam just glared at her slightly while Amy stood there looking bored and picking at her nails.

"Whatever." He said coldly and walked away.

"Friendly." Allie muttered, the sarcasm still dripping from every syllable, just loud enough for Matt to hear her.

"Well you did basically tell him to 'Shove it'. Not that I'm complainin' about that though." He added seeing her raise an eyebrow at his apparent defending of the other man.

"Meh. He comes off as an ass, both on TV and in person." She said, glancing in the direction she'd watched the couple walk off.

"Come on, we'll put your stuff in the stands so we can get this over and done with." Nodding she went to grab her suitcase, which Jake had left at her side when she'd stopped to talk, when someone did it for her. "Don't worry about it. I got it covered; besides it looks like you're carrying enough at the moment."

"Thanks Matt." Following him, Allie grinned when she saw where he was heading. Lifting her luggage over the barrier wall, he sat it next to a green-haired Shane Helms and turned to her,

"Shane, this is our newest diva, Allie."

"Hey, how ya doin'?" Shane said with a short wave in her direction.

"Can't complain so far." Was her answer as she hopped over the wall and put her duffle bag down on the floor next to her suitcase and her messenger bag in the chair it was sitting in front of. Opening one of the pockets she grabbed a black hair tie and pulled her nearly waist length hair up into a messy ponytail. Clapping her hands together quickly she turned to Matt. "So what are we doing?"

"You're so lucky you get to play a pawn in my 'obsession' with Lita." Matt answered her, a somewhat grim expression on his face.

"Oh joy. Remind me to thank the genius creative team later for making me a Lita wannabe. It's what I always dreamed of doing with my life." Allie said in a melodramatic way, making both men laugh. Shane stopped shortly after however, and pointed to the ring where Amy and Adam were standing in the ring, glaring at them.

"You two might wanna get in there, 'cause I'm pretty sure if looks could kill you both would've dropped dead about five seconds ago." Turning her head and looking in the ring, she casually looked back at Shane and shrugged her shoulders.

"Let them glare all they want. Only makes standing here and talking about absolutely nothing with you that much more fun."

"Alright, at least we know for sure this one's trouble." Matt said trying to hide a smirk as he looked at his long-time friend who was doing the same.

"I am not! I just like to be the cause of it."

"I'll bet you do. We should probably get over there though. The sooner we do, the sooner it's over with, until tonight at least." Allie just nodded and jumped the barrier once again before heading over to the ring with Matt.

Standing in the diva locker room, which was completely empty except for her, Allie put on one more coat of clear lip gloss before looking at her reflection and sighing. Something was missing. Staring at herself in the mirror for a few more seconds it finally clicked. Walking over to her bag, she pulled out an army green cadet cap and put it on, tilting it to the side. Checking the mirror once again, she grinned, completely happy with the way she looked. She was wearing the same jeans she had been earlier that were tattered with holes in the knees and other random places, and army green tank top that showed off most of her stomach, and a pair of black leather, fingerless gloves. Her hair was in two loose braids that hung over each shoulder and she was wearing a heavy coat of black eyeliner and mascara, bringing her eyes out even more.

Sitting down on the bench, she was pulling on her all black Audio's when she heard the door open. Looking up she was met with the shocked looks of Trish Stratus and Victoria.

"Damn, Shane wasn't kidding. If it weren't for her hair and the shape of her face I'd swear she was Amy." Victoria said, looking at her companion and then back at the newest redhead on the RAW roster.

"I'm Allie. Resident Lita look-alike." Allie said dully as she pulled on her second shoe.

"Don't sound so excited to be a Diva now. At least you're getting air time." Trish said walking over to one of the other bags in the room.

"Sorry, but really should I be all that excited? I mean I finally get where I've always wanted to be and I've gotta help make poor Matt Hardy look like one crazy-ass, stalker of an ex-boyfriend. That alone just flat out sucks."

"You got a point. Matt's a really sweet guy so I don't know why they're working this angle."

"See. I guess I should stop complaining though. Soon enough I'll be able to prove myself in the ring and everyone will know I'm not just some girl they picked up off the street like those prissy models they're trying to pass off as Divas."

"Tell me about it." Victoria said with a smile while Trish nodded her agreement. A few more minutes of talking and Allie left the locker room to get set up for her first RAW appearance. However, before the locker room door shut, she heard Victoria say to Trish,

"I like this one. She's not fake like the rest of these new girls runnin' around, and I don't think she'd talk herself up like that to us unless she could deliver." Smiling to herself, she headed towards her mark.

Seeing her queue, Allie ran out and jumped the barrier to get ringside. As Lita was about to toss a steel chair in to Edge she confronted her and grabbed the chair. In the process of trying to yank the chair away from her, she hit Lita in the face with it. This, as rehearsed, distracted Edge long enough to give Matt the upper hand. After a few blows to the head, some of which Allie was absolutely positive were stiff shots, Matt went to the top rope and pulled off a flawless moonsault before going for the cover. 1... 2... 3!

"And your winner by pinfall... Matt Hardy!" Lillian said into the microphone as Allie jumped into the ring and grabbed one of his wrists to hold his arm up in victory as the referee did the same on the other side of him.

_"Who is this girl King?" J.R. asked, looking at his co-announcer._

_"I don't know J.R., but she looks a lot like another Diva here on RAW. Lita."_

Grabbing her bags from the locker room, Allie slid on her headphones and turned her IPod on. Immediately the sounds of 'My Chemical Romance' were blaring, the volume up full blast, and she was on her way to the refreshment table while she waited for her cab. As she grabbed a bottle of water off the table she sighed slightly, wondering how long she'd have to wait.

It didn't take very long before she was tapped rudely on the shoulder. Turning slowly, annoyed her music listening experience had been interrupted, she pulled off her headphones only to meet the cold stare of Ashley Massaro, the 2005 Diva Search winner.

"Can I help you?" Allie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, actually. I want to know who the hell you think you are. If you haven't noticed, besides Lita, I'm the resident 'rocker' Diva. What's with you stealing _my_ look?" Ashley half growled, the look on her face clearly saying 'I will start a catfight soon'.

"Sweetie, wearing fishnets and combat boots doesn't make you a _rocker_. Come to think of it, neither does listening to Avril Lavigne and dying your hair blonde and black. Now I don't have time for this so I'm gonna go wait for my cab. Why don't you go have a one-sided conversation with Maria, or something?"

Not saying anything else she watched Ashley stomp away in a huff before leaning back against the wall. She would have gone back to listening to her music if it wouldn't have been for the laughing she heard. Turning her head in the direction it was coming from she saw Shane and Matt standing there laughing as they shook their heads at her. Batting her eyelashes, she found it in her to put on as innocent a face as she could manage, she said,

"What? You know as well as I do that she probably couldn't name one song by AC/DC... and that's an easy band."

"What are you doing standing around by yourself?" Shane asked, still laughing.

"Waiting."

"For?"

"For my cab to get here. I've gotta go and rent a car so I can get to the next arena."

"Call and cancel it. We've got room for you in our rental and you'll be so damn bored by yourself." Matt said, running a hand through his dark hair roughly.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to intrude or anything, and I sure as hell don't want you to feel obligated just 'cause we're in a storyline together."

"You're not, we want you to ride with us. Besides, we're all gonna be workin' together so we might as well get to know ya."

"Alright, ya don't hafta tell me twice. Well unless I totally space, then ya end up having to tell me about twelve times." Pulling out her cell she called the cab company and cancelled after a small argument with the dispatcher. Hanging up, she tossed her phone in her bag and muttered, "Asshole".

Walking to the parking lot, they met up with Shannon Moore waiting by a black Lincoln Navigator.

"Took you all long enough." He said, half grumbling while he eyed the two men. Glancing at each other quickly Matt and Shane pointed at Allie and said simultaneously,

"Her fault."

"Yeah blame it on the new girl." Allie said dryly, putting her duffle bag in the trunk along with her suitcase. "Now I see why you really wanted me to come along."

"What can't part with your other bag?" Shane asked, referring to her gray messenger bag, which was still slung over her shoulder.

"Hell no. Gotta see what the hell is being said about my performance tonight on the 'net."

"Oh no. Don't tell me you're one of those computer geeks who knows everything about the damn things."

"No. I couldn't even begin to tell you how to fix this thing if it broke. I'm just a chat room queen." Looking at her for a few seconds, as she got into the backseat of the SUV, the three men just shook their heads and followed her suit.

_A/N: Okay… so yeah it's a new fic. So sue me… actually don't. Please don't I really don't have any money and if you sued me that would suck. I hope you all enjoyed this fic… because I'm pretty fond of it. And I felt the need to write a Hardy fic since Matt is one of the new objects of my affection. Although… I'll admit that there are quite a few of them. Anyway… title credit goes to The Academy Is… so I don't own it. Yeah… please review… let me know what you think and if I should continue it or not. Til the next update… -Jess_


End file.
